1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plungers, and more particularly, to a plunger apparatus for unclogging drains stuck with matter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sink and toilet drains often become clogged with matter. A variety of plungers have been developed in the past. None of them, however, include the novel features of the present invention.
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,480, issued to Fish, on Jul. 12, 1988 for Apparatus for Flushing Drains. However, it differs from the present invention because Fish teaches a drain unclogging and clearing apparatus providing an elongated rigid tube having a constricting nozzle at one end capable of increasing the velocity of water flowing through the tube and ejecting such water in a jet, the nozzle being surrounded by a flared resilient splash guard. The opposite end of the tube is provided with a quick acting manually controlled ball plug valve connected to a supply hose, which, in turn, is connectable to either a male or female threaded faucet. An oval ring-shaped handle is adjustably mounted on the tube approximately one-third of the length of the tube from the valve and is provided with studs for carrying male and female hose adapters.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,450 issued to Wallace, Sr. on Feb. 7, 1956 for Apparatus for Opening Clogged Drains. However, it differs from the present invention because Wallace, Sr. teaches an apparatus for opening clogged drains, which moves an obstruction through a drain by the hydraulic pressure of a water main or by a creased pressure if the pressure of the main is insufficient to dislodge the obstacle. The patented hydraulic pressure booster device, in combination with an open ended cylinder, has connecting portions of different diameters, a differential piston within the cylinder for reciprocal movement therein having a short continuous head portion disposed within the larger cylinder portion and a longer stem portion for movement within the smaller cylinder portion, an open ended continuation of the smaller cylinder portion extends a substantial distance outward beyond the limit of the path of movement of the piston stem portion, a scaling member mounted on the exterior of said cylinder continuation, adjacent the outer end thereof for engagement within an opening in a receptacle, which receives hydraulic pressure from the smaller cylinder portion through the continuation thereof, a water inlet on the periphery of said smaller cylinder continuation beyond the path of movement of the piston stem admitting water to the smaller cylinder portion and the continuation thereof, a conduit connecting the water inlet to a water supply line, a check valve in said conduit preventing water flow from the cylinder and its continuation to the water supply line, a closure for the open end of the larger cylinder portion, a water inlet in said closure member, a conduit connecting the latter water inlet to the water supply line, and a manually operable valve in the latter conduit for selectively admitting water to the larger cylinder portion and draining water therefrom providing reciprocation of the piston under water pressure from the water supply line.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,166 issued to Davenport on Jun. 4, 1991 for Multi-purpose Water Pressure Plunger. However, it differs from the present invention because Davenport teaches a multi-purpose water pressure plunger that employs a source of pressurized water to dislodge clogs in bathroom drainage pipes and the like. The plunger is fashioned of a resilient cone-shaped cup, a rigid handle, an adjustable valve, and a means of connection to a pressurized source of water. Sealing against and partially extending into a drain opening, the cup permits full thrust of pressurized water into a drainage pipe without a backflow of water. The cup consists of an upper, deformable portion, and a solid, occlusive bottom portion defining a nipple-shaped end. A flow of pressurized water is supplied to the cup through an elongated and ridged handle with a lengthwise aperture therethrough. An adjustable valve including a ball component and a regulating lever controls the flow of water into the handle, and thus, to the clogged drain. For oddly-shaped and rounded drainage openings, the multi-purpose water pressure plunger has a sealing attachment including a compressible cup having a barrel-like bottom and an occlusive semi-spherical disc. When inserted, the barrel-like bottom partially extends into a drainage opening, and when pressed downwardly, the semi-spherical disc seals the barrel-like bottom against walls of a drainage opening, and the perimeter of the compressible cup envelopes around the barrel-like bottom.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,237 issued to Torti on Sep. 6, 1988 for Toilet Plunger. However, it differs from the present invention because Torti teaches a toilet plunger comprising a resiliently deformable plunger element, a tubular handle element which is connectable to a supply of pressurized water, a shutoff valve on the handle element, and a check valve element for preventing the inadvertent backflow of fluids through the handle element. The toilet plunger is operable for applying increased pressure to an obstruction in the outlet portion of a toilet or in a drain line by supplying pressurized water to the plunger element through the tubular handle element, and it is alternatively operable as a conventional toilet plunger by positioning the plunger element over the outlet portion of the toilet or drain line and reciprocally moving the handle element toward and away from the plunger element. The check valve element prevents the backflow of fluids through the handle element in the event that the shutoff valve is inadvertently left in an open position when the plunger is reciprocally operated as a conventional toilet plunger.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,895 issued to Davenport on Dec. 26, 2000 for Plunger Apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because Davenport teaches a multi-purpose water pressure plunger having an adjustable valve with a regulating lever that is attached to a handle. The handle is connected to an anti-backflow valve. The anti-backflow valve is removably connected to a plunger head that is made of a soft, pliable material that can easily deform to a desired shape so as to form a seal within a drain or pipe.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,622 issued to Rasaei, et al. on Jun. 21, 2005 for Flushing Device for Toilets. However, it differs from the present invention because Rasaei, et al. teaches a flushing device for toilets that includes a source for applying a fluid pressure to a blockage area and provides a seal in the blocked conduit to prevent backflow so that full pressure is applied to the blockage. The device includes a resilient, deformable and expandable element secured at the end of a tubular member, which is inserted into a toilet conduit leading to the drain line. The tubular member has a coupling at its end opposite to the end carrying the expandable element to which a hose is connected in order to alternately supply pressurized water to the element or to the conduit. The expandable element is carried on a linear portion of the tubular member adjacent to the discharge orifice thereof and is expanded into a sealing condition with the conduit entrance leading into the drain line. The exterior surface of the expandable element is provided with spaced-apart ridges and grooves that are deformable to provide a positive sealing relationship with the entrance of the conduit so as to completely seal the entrance. A valve mechanism is disposed between the tubular member and a pipe connected to the element for user selection of fluid supply to either the element or to the drain conduit.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.